Darnassus (miasto)
Błędne Ogniki |Znani mieszkańcy = Jarod Shadowsong |Ważne miejsca = Wyjący Dąb |Język = Darnassiański Wspólny |Religia = Kult Elune Starożytni Druidyzm Święte Światło |Surowce = Złoto Polowanie Drzewo |Data założenia = 22 ADP |Status = istnieje |Rząd = Obrana Rada |Przynależność = Przymierze Państwo Kaldorei (stolica) |Główny budynek = Świątynia Księżyca |Przywódca = |Organizacje = Darnassus Gilneas |Karczma = (Karczma Darnassusa) |Poczta = ) |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = |Dom aukcyjny = |Loty = Wioska Rut'theran |Statki = Wichrogród Exodar }} :Jeśli szukasz frakcji, zobacz Darnassus (frakcja) Darnassus jest stolicą Nocnych elfów z Przymierza. Wysoka kapłanka, Tyrande Whisperwind, rezyduje w Świątyni Księżyca, otoczona przez inne siostry Elune. W Cenarion Enclave, Arcydruid Fandral Staghelm prowadzi stowarzyszenie Cenarion Circle, często w bezpośredniej opozycji do jego znajomych druidów z Moonglade i do Tyrande. Aura w mieście jest spokojna i nieco melancholijna. Nie ma się uczucia zamknięcia jak w Stormwind czy Ironforge, gdzie budynki są zgrupowane blisko siebie. Darnassus jest pod gołym niebem, a wdzięczne mosteczki łączą brzegi jeziora wokół budynków powodując znaczne odstępy między nimi. Głównym powodem małej populacji w mieście jest jego izolacja: Teldrassil jest małą wyspą z dala od mas Azerothu i jedynym sposobem by się tam dostać z innego kontynentu jest lot lub żegluga do Rut'theran village, malutkiej wioski i stamtąd przejście jarzącego się portalu do miasta. To jest bardzo dobre wyjście maskujące. Darnassus to stolica elfów i dlatego powinna być pogodna i cicha, trzymająca się tajemnicy i melancholijnych elementów kultury Nocnych elfów. __TOC__ Historia W następstwie Trzeciej wojny Nocne elfy musiały się przystosować do śmiertelnej egzystencji. Ich przystosowywanie było dalekie od łatwości i było wiele elfów, które przerażała perspektywa starzenia się, chorób i kruchości życia. Starali się odzyskać swoją nieśmiertelność, pewna liczba samowolnych druidów zaczęła spiskować aby posadzić specjalne drzewo, które przywróciłoby więź między ich duszami i wiecznym światem. Wraz z zaginięciem Malfuriona, Fandral Staghelm - stał się przywódcą tych, którzy chcieli zasadzić nowe Drzewo świata - został nowym arcydruidem. On i jego druidzi błyskawicznie wyhodowali i zasadzili wspaniałe drzewo Teldrassil na burzowych wybrzeżach północnego Kalimdoru. Pod ich opieką drzewo wyrosło aż do chmur. Pośród półmroku konarów kolosalnego drzewa zakorzeniło się zdumiewające miasto - Darnassus. Jednak drzewo nie było zabezpieczone błogosławieństwem natury i wkrótce padło ofiarą zepsucia Płonącego legionu. Teraz fauna i korzenie Teldrassil są skażone pochłaniającą je ciemnością. Nocne elfy i kultura Ze swojej siedziby w Świątyni Księżyca, wysoka kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind rządzi innymi kapłankami księżyca. W Cenarion Enclave, arcydruid Fandral Staghelm przewodniczy swoim kompanom druidom, w osobistej opozycji do rządów wysokiej kapłanki. Wartownikom Darnassusu przewodzi Elanaria, którą łączą bliskie więzi z trenerami w Warrior's Terrace. World of Warcraft 256px Tarasy (enklawy) thumb|Craftsmen's Terrace Darnassus jest rozmieszczony na tarasach od północnej, wschodniej i południowej strony centralnej części jeziora. * Warrior's Terrace (Taras wojowników - obszar poza, ale również obejmujący bramy miasta) * The Temple Gardens (Ogrody świątyni - przez groblę na zachód od Warrior's Terrace) * Craftsmen's Terrace (Taras rzemieślników - na północ od Warrior's Terrace) * Tradesmen's Terrace (Taras kupców - na południe od Warrior's Terrace) * Temple of the Moon (Świątynia księżyca - przez groblę na południe od Temple Gardens) * Cenarion Enclave (Enklawa Centaura - na zachód od Craftsmen's Terrace) Obrona Każdy, od 1 do 70 poziomu, może czuć się bezpiecznie w Darnassus - możliwe, że jest to najbezpieczniejsze schronienie dla Przymierza w całej grze. Umocnienia są aż nadmiernie silne. Wielcy Starożytni chronią środkowe wejście, inni czekają wewnątrz miasta. Tradycyjnie wszędzie są strażnicy na 60 poziomie, oczywiście kilku stoi wciąż w tym samym miejscu gdy inni patrolują miasto, a elita myśliwych kręci się po mieście na robiących wrażenie kocich wierzchowcach. Oczywiście, najbardziej doświadczeni i najmocniejsi gracze zbierają się w stolicy, trenerzy i dawcy zadań są również gotowi do walki. Najlepsza obrona miasta jest umiejscowiona przy wejściu do niego. Horda może się więc właściwie dostać do stolicy jedynie przez portal. Nawet jeśli przejdą obronę Rut'theran village, napotkają przeszkody w portalu. Nie tylko czterech strażników otoczy ich od razu, ale portal jest zlokalizowany blisko słynnego banku, który jest gniazdem aktywności Przymierza. Są tam NPC na poziomie 70 i wiedzą dokładnie skąd może przyjść zagrożenie, dzięki nim nowi gracze mogą wyłączyć PvP lub schronić się, a bardziej doświadczeni przygotować się do bitwy. Ważne miejsca thumb|[[Temple of the Moon|Świątynia Księżyca]] * Portal-namiot do Rut'theran Village na zachód od banku. * Świątynia Księżyca to dom Sióstr Elune, wysokich kapłanek Nocnych elfów. Tam też urzęduje przywódczyni Nocnych elfów - Tyrande Whisperwind. * W Cenarion Enclave rezyduje arcydruid Fandral Staghelm. * Dom aukcyjny znajduje się w Tradesman Terrace. * Są dwie skrzynki pocztowe: jedna zlokalizowana jest na zewnątrz banku, z drugiej strony jest gospoda. * Gospoda znajduje się w Craftsmen's Terrace. To drugi w kolejności największy budynek na tym tarasie. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|Darnassus w Cataclysm thumb|Wygląd Dzielnicy Worgenów Darnassus zdobywa małą dzielnice worgenów, zwaną Wyjący Dąb. de:Darnassus en:Darnassus es:Darnassus fr:Darnassus Kategoria:Darnassus Kategoria:Teldrassil Kategoria:Miasta Przymierza